Over the Years: Kurtbastian Drabbles
by Klaine Anderberry 123
Summary: A collection of Kurtbastian drabbles. Cute, angsty, about their friendship, about their relationship, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoplez! So, this story is basically just a bunch of Kurtbastian drabbles. Pretty self-explanatory. You can drop me a prompt as a review, and I'll eventually get to writing it. Anything except smut. I can't write sex scenes, but I read smut fics like there's no tomorrow. But I don't know how to write them. And I don't want to screw up the intimacy or passion behind sex.**

**And the plot lines for these drabbles don't continue. Each drabble is a separate story, unless somebody wants me to expand something that I included in a drabble. And some will be short. Others will be long. Yeah.**

**And to the people who had read my other Kurtbastian story, "If Your Body Matches What Your Eyes Can Do,": I deleted that story cause I figured that I had Writer's Block with that storyline. So, I'm sorry about that. I'll repost it as a drabble to compensate, UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**And I PROMISE I'll update "IWBFFHSBF". Just not yet :)**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._**

* * *

Sebastian hated dreaming. He hated that whenever he would drift off to sleep at night, his insecurities, regrets, and worries would come to haunt him. It had stopped for a while – in the time period in which Sebastian dated Kurt, married him, and had come to live with him in a glorious penthouse smack dab in the middle of New York City, but the dreams had come back.

* * *

The first one in a long time had come the day Kurt had flung open the door to their apartment, laughing. Sebastian looked up from his case files and raised an eyebrow at his husband, smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

Kurt dropped onto the couch, his beautiful face tired, but alight with a happy glow.

"You won't _believe_ who I just saw."

Sebastian grinned and walked over to Kurt, dropping a gentle but firm kiss on his mouth.

"Well, I would believe you if you would just tell me." Kurt simply shook his head, laughing softly again.

"Blaine _freaking_ Anderson."

Sebastian froze. He hadn't heard that name in a long, long time. It had been 3 years, actually. Three years since Blaine and Kurt had broken up. It had been a mutual, clean break-up. Kurt had just finished college at Parsons, and Blaine was in his last year at UCLA, and they had agreed that the distance was too much. Sebastian was just Kurt's friend at the time; a friend who spent nearly every day with Kurt, having lunch with him religiously, and spontaneously having movie nights. That had gradually progressed into a relationship, and then the rest was history. Three years. But it wasn't enough time for Sebastian. It wasn't enough time to accept that Blaine would not fight for Kurt, and come after him to sweep him off his feet.

Needless to say, Sebastian was shaken speechless, and he simply nodded as Kurt enthusiastically reenacted how he saw Blaine again. He couldn't help but think: What if?

* * *

_Blaine was advancing towards Kurt. "Leave Sebastian, Kurt. Really. What has he even done for you? Remember all those times in high school? He hated you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was going behind your back and having sex with some slut from a bar. I was so good to you. So good. Don't you want me back? I want you, Kurt. I could treat you better than Sebastian ever could."_

_Kurt smiled. "Of course I'll come back to you Blaine. I never loved Sebastian anyway. You would be so much better for me."_

_Blaine wrapped his arms possessively around Kurt. "That's right. I love you Kurt."_

_Kurt sighed happily. "I love you too, Blaine."_

_Their lips met._

Sebastian shot up from his bed, gasping, his body and boxers drenched with sweat. He ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a stupid dream._ He looked over to the other side of the bed and let a small smile play on his lips.

Kurt was still sleeping soundly, his lips parted slightly in an adorable pout. Sebastian ran his finger softly across Kurt's face, tracing his cheekbones.

_It was just a dream._


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

**Drabble: Superhero!Sebastian**

**PART ONE**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

Sebastian had been watching Kurt Hummel for the past couple weeks.

It sounded incredibly stalkerish when he said it like that, but it was so true.

Sebastian had noticed that Kurt had a specific schedule that he followed without failure: the man left his penthouse at 6:00 in the morning, stopped at Tina's Bakery, talked to the baker for a while, left there by 6:45 with a brown paper bag containing a sesame seeded bagel, an English muffin, and 3 mini cartons of cream cheese, and entered VOGUE headquarters by 7:00 sharp. Every day.

And then the man left the VOGUE building at 4:00 in the afternoon, took the subway, and always picked up a Latina beauty at 6:30 and took her to Leila's Cafe, with people accompanying them once in a while. There, the two always ordered the same thing: two cups of coffee, black, and two blueberry muffins. At around 7:00, the two would take off, together, and dash around the Big Apple, going to various stores and visiting many people in different apartments and penthouses. Finally, Kurt would kiss his companion good night at her dodgy little apartment at the very edge of NYC at around 10:30, always with a snarky comment from the woman and an offer to take him back home (which he always refused), and he would wearily walk home 8 blocks.

On weekends, the schedule would change up a bit. Sebastian was always amused to see the crowd of grown men outside Kurt's door at 8:00 a.m., pushing and shoving to get through the doorframe. A tall, gangly man who happened to be Kurt's brother, a tanned man with a Mohawk, a beach-blonde guy, an Asian, and a man in a wheelchair. The men would all then walk through the city, dragging Kurt around, and go to different bars at night – which usually resulted in Kurt being the designated driver, chauffeuring the men back home to their wives, girlfriends, or bachelor pods.

Sebastian huffed. He was currently sitting at Leila's Diner, his eyes fixed on the man and his companion. From where Sebastian was sitting, he had a perfect view of him and his friend. This was his favorite pastime: staring at Kurt Hummel, his eyes roaming all over Kurt's gorgeous, flawless face, watching his beautiful eyes light up, internally groaning whenever Kurt stood up, giving Sebastian a perfect view of his ass. He tuned in to Kurt's conversation with the Latina, his razor sharp hearing coming into play.

XX

"Okay, don't look now, but there's an INCREDIBLY creepy creepster who I would totally bang if he didn't look like he wanted to eat you for dessert. Don't. Look."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana, you say that every day. It's you who chases off all my possible future-boyfriends, not my gay face."

Santana rolled her eyes. "_Only_ because we need to find you a perfect plastic faced Ken doll to be your boyfriend. Hot, and sexy, but not too much 'cause you're _such_ a protective asshole -"

"Hey!"

"– someone who can keep up with your PMSing and all your ridiculous mood swings - "

"I don't even PMS!"

"You mean you _don't_ have Pissed at Men Syndrome?"

"Oh. Well…"

"And someone who doesn't mind having a real gay boy toy -"

"Santana, I'm not _that_ gay…"

"And someone who doesn't quiver in their Velcro strapped-on shoes when being faced with Finnessa and Puckster."

Kurt laughed. "I guess the last one's good. I swear, Chandler was going to wet his pants if Noah flexed his muscles _one more time_."

Santana smiled. "And look, you broke up with that four-eyed hipster in the end, didn't you?"

He sighed. "He was a little _too_ boring, if you know what I mean." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows. Santana laughed out loud.

"Shit, you've come so far, from being a sexless little prude to some sort of sex demon."

"Yeah, well, it's all because I've got a _great_ teacher." Kurt winked at the Latina, and she smirked back.

XX

Sebastian watched with interest as Kurt and Santana made their way out of the diner, arm in arm. 'A prince on the streets and a freak in the sheets. I didn't catch that important detail before.' As he thought about the conversation he had just overheard, a sense of alarm washed over him, and he heighted his senses. He closed his eyes, and let the vision of a car crash on a central highway envelope him.

'Off to save good ol' New York again," Sebastian fondly shook his head, walked out the diner, and leapt into the sky once the area had been clear of human eyes.

XX

Sebastian flicked a speck of dust off of his black cape as he settled onto the roof of the apartment building across from Santana's three and a half hours later. The highway crisis had been taken care of: a pileup on the interstate was nothing compared to the notorious villains he dealt with after midnight. Sebastian let his eyes focus onto Kurt, who was just leaving Santana's apartment.

"I've got to complete a couple of designs for Isabelle tonight, so I better get going. Night, 'Tana."

Kurt gave his friend a peck on her forehead, and Santana gently smiled.

"You sure you don't want me to hail you a cab?"

Kurt huffed. "I need my exercise Santana. And I've been walking by myself for a whole year now, I think I'll survive."

"Babyface, I'd be surprised if you can walk across the street by yourself without being jumped, let alone 8 blocks." Santana smirked.

"_Bye_, 'Tana."

"Bye sweetie."

Sebastian watched as Kurt shook his head with a smile and made his way down the street, and Sebastian leapt soundlessly from rooftop to rooftop, carefully following the angelic man. Suddenly, a wave of panic and alarm struck the superhero like a train, and he froze in place, his eyes screwed tight. Kurt's footsteps into an alleyway faded away as Sebastian searched his mind for the source of disruption, but without success. 'What happened?' Sebastian furiously asked himself, racking his brain for a reason for the alarm. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. '_Kurt_.'

* * *

**This is just Part One my friends, do not fret.**

**Just a friendly reminder that you can totally drop a prompt for me in the review box, and please tell me what you think as well!**


End file.
